Grenade
by LilySnape4eva
Summary: Luna would catch a grenade for her, do anything for her... But will she do the same?


**Grenade**

**A/N: Me and my sis did a songfic challenge. Song: Grenade, by Bruno Mars, prompts: "The love of my life; my reason for living. The sun to my moon, the only person who didn't complain or laugh about my eccentricities. My first kiss, first time, first relationship. And now you're asking me to move on."; Dancing; "Yes, I watch Glee. It has hot gay guys in. Not to mention the cute lesbians.", pairing: Luna/Astoria. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Luna or Astoria, Glee or any of the songs mentioned.**

Luna smiled as she danced with Astoria, her best friend, and also the girl she was in love with. Astoria didn't know, though; Luna was scared that if she found out, she'd break up with her, never be her friend, hate her. What Astoria didn't know about Luna was that she'd catch a grenade for her. Throw her hand on a blade for her. Jump in front of a train for her. Do anything for her.

Luna grinned at her best friend. "Yes, I watch Glee. It has hot gay guys in. Not to mention the cute lesbians. I don't care that it's Muggle – it's amazing! How can you hate it?" She laughed and shook her head.

"You are so obviously bisexual." Astoria said with a laugh. "It's cute. And it's awful! It's got bad singers in, the storyline is pathetic, and the only cute guys are gay! How can you like it?" This was the only thing they argue about. Glee. While Luna adored it, Astoria absolutely loathed it.

"You know what? Think all you like about it. I'm gonna make you sit down and watch it some day. What's your favourite ever song? Muggle song."

Astoria shrugged. "I dunno... probably..." she thought about all the songs that Luna had ever made her listen to, but only a couple stuck out. "The only exception, the one by... oh, what was it? Paramore?"

"Yes " Luna grinned at her. "Told you. Glee covers nearly everything. You'll love it, I swear."

"Oh, fine then, what about born this way by Lady Gaga?"

"Yes!"

"Sing by My Chemical Romance?"

"Yes!"

Astoria glared at Luna, a smile on her face though. "I bet you've just made me listen to all the songs that they've sung and nothing else."

Luna giggled. "Oh, come on, that's so not true." When Astoria raised her eyebrows at her, she grinned and said, "I've made you listen to all the rest of the Paramore and My Chemical Romance songs I've heard. And... a couple of Lady Gaga songs they haven't done, like Just Dance, Judas, On the Edge of Glory."

"You are so _annoying!_"

"But that's why you love me," Luna said with a grin, wishing her friend really did love her like she loved Astoria.

Astoria shrugged. "Well, yeah, true."

A year later. "Yes, I cheated on you. No, I don't love you any more. No, I don't like girls as much as I thought I did. Yes, I am engaged to Scorpius Malfoy. Get. A. Grip."

Luna stared, dumbstruck at her girlfriend. Well, she wasn't really her girlfriend anymore, she guessed. She was soon to be Astoria Malfoy. She'd never be Astoria Lovegood. Never. "But..."

"Just move on, Luna. I don't love you like I used to." Astoria looked at her in the eye. "Move on."

"You. The love of my life; my reason for living. The sun to my moon, the only person who didn't complain or laugh about my eccentricities. My first kiss, first time, first relationship. And now you're asking me to move on." Luna stated, watching weakly as Astoria just nodded. "But...!"

"Luna, I'm leaving now. I'm sorry. I don't belong with you. That stupid fantasy of yours that you had about us getting married and growing old together and adopting together was just a fantasy. Nothing more. I'm sorry, Luna." She turned around, pulling her trunk behind her. "Move on."

"No, you can't! I'd do anything for you!"

That night, Luna lay in the same bed that her and Astoria had shared so many times, had done so many amazing things in, crying. She couldn't believe it. The love of her life, gone. Just like that. She started to sing quietly, gently to herself, the tears staining her face.

"_Easy come, easy go__  
__That's just how you live, oh__  
__Take, take, take it all,__  
__But you never give__  
__Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,__  
__Why were they open?__  
__Gave you all I had__  
__And you tossed it in the trash__  
__You tossed it in the trash, you did__  
__To give me all your love is all I ever asked,__  
__Cause what you don't understand is__  
__I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)__  
__You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__Oh, oh__  
__I would go through all this pain,__  
__Take a bullet straight through my brain,__  
__Yes, I would die for ya baby;__  
__But you won't do the same__  
__No, no, no, no__  
__Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb__  
__Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from__  
__Mad woman, bad woman,__  
__That's just what you are, yeah,__  
__You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car__  
__Gave you all I had__  
__And you tossed it in the trash__  
__You tossed it in the trash, yes you did__  
__To give me all your love is all I ever asked__  
__Cause what you don't understand is__  
__I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)__  
__You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__Oh, oh__  
__I would go through all this pain,__  
__Take a bullet straight through my brain,__  
__Yes, I would die for ya baby;__  
__But you won't do the same__  
__If my body was on fire, ooh__  
__You' d watch me burn down in flames__  
__You said you loved me you're a liar__  
__Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...__  
__But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya__  
__Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)__  
__You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__Oh, oh__  
__I would go through all this pain,__  
__Take a bullet straight through my brain,__  
__Yes, I would die for ya baby;__  
__But you won't do the same.__  
__No, you won't do the same,__  
__You wouldn't do the same,__  
__Ooh, you'll never do the same,__  
__No, no, no, no_."

**A/N: Yes, I did have to go to Wikipedia and type in 'songs that Glee have covered' so I could do the bit at the beginning. . (Hey, on the plus side, that was a while ago and now I've seen all of the episodes :D)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
